Be Mine
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Chitoge hanya membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban ketika ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang membuatnya menyesal. Sebuah kata penolakan pada pemuda yang begitu ia sukai sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.


**Raku Ichijou and Chitoge Kirisaki**

**Nisekoi by Naoshi Komi**

**Be Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya mengingat sudah memasuki musim panas. Tampak seorang gadis muda sedang mengambil langkah seribu ketika seorang pemuda mengejarnya tanpa lelah. Sudah ia berikan makian agar pemuda itu menjauh darinya namun pemuda itu sepertinya mempunyai sifat keras kepala hingga megikutinya hingga sekarang.

Gadis muda yang bernama Chitoge Kirisaki, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertemu bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Raku Ichijou itu. Ia terus mempertahankan langkahnya, ia sedikit berlari untuk menghindar dari Raku yang tak berhenti mengejarnya. Tidak ia perdulikan teriakan Raka yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Chitoge!" teriak Raku dengan lantangnya seraya mengejar Chitoge yang berada jauh di depannya.

Raku terus mempercepat langkahnya, membuat jarak di antara mereka berkurang namun secepat Raku mengejar selalu saja Chitoge tidak dapat dia raih. Tidak kah Chitoge merasa lelah? Tidak kah Chitoge berhenti dan berbicara dengannya? Dan kenapa gadis berambut pirang itu terus menghindari dirinya? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam kepala Raka.

Raku mendapati Chitoge memperlambat langkahnya. Kesempatan ini tidak Raku sia-siakan begitu saja. Dengan mengambil langkah seribu akhirnya tangan Raku berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Chitoge. Perbuatan Raku itu membuat Chitoge mendelik penuh amarah padanya.

"Ya! Kecambah bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" hardik Chitoge dengar keras seraya memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda yang sudah membuat harinya berantakan. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

"Dengarkan aku sebentar," ucap Raku dengan nada memelas.

Chitoge memutar matanya bosan. Rasanya ia ingin terbebas dari pemuda ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau sudah membuat hariku berantakan. Tidak kah kau merasa bersalah?" desis Chitoge. Dia mengepalkan tinju dengan geram.

Raku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Chitoge padanya. Sebuah pertanyaan dari Chitoge mengenai ulah dirinya yang seharian ini menganggunya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Raka berlutut di depan Chitoge seraya memegang tangan gadis berambut pirang itu. Sempat Chitoge menepis tangan Raku darinya namun Raku berhasil untuk mengenggam tangannya.

Suasana saat itu cukup ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan tak mengherankan perbuatan Raku membuat orang yang berlalu lalang dan yang berada di sekitar mereka berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan Chitoge dan Raku. Mereka ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan pemuda populer di kampus mereka, berlutut di depan seorang gadis yang terkenal dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Raku mencoba untuk menjernihkan tenggorakannya sebelum ia mengeluarkan ucapan dari mulutnya.

"Di sini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama aku pendam." Raku mengambil napas sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah ia rapalkan berulang kali semalaman suntuk. "Chitoge Kirisaki, sudah lama aku menaruh perasaan padamu dan sudah cukup lama aku memendamnya. Di hari yang cerah ini, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Dan kau telah menarik perhatianku sejak pertemuan pertama kali kita. Dengan ini, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Mau kah menjadi kekasihku?" ungkap Raku dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar cukup kencang. Susah payah ia menahan debaran jantungnya ketika ia mengucapkan perasaannya dan beruntung ia berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Terdengar sorak sorai yang cukup keras dari orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Para penonton yang melihat pertunjukan ini memberikan semangat pada Raku yang saat ini sedang menunggu jawaban dari mulut Chitoge.

Chitoge terdiam di tempatnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia malu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Raku di depan orang banyak seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Raku akan berbuat nekat dengan mengatakan cinta pada dirinya di depan kerumunan orang banyak seperti ini. Dengan cepat Chitoge melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Raku kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana membuat Raka bingung dengan sikap yang diberikan Chitoge padanya. Sebelum Chitoge benar-benar pergi, ia berbalik arah pada Raku dan berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?" Tanya Raku ragu-ragu saat Chitoge berada dihadapannya.

Chitoge tersenyum penuh misterius.

"Dengar terima kasih kau sudah menyatakan cinta padaku tetapi hanya ada satu jawaban untukmu dan aku harap kau ingat-ingat bahwa perempuan yang berdiri dihadapanmu yang bernama Chitoge Kirisaki dengan ini mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menginginkan dirimu sebagai kekasihnya karena kau hanya kecambah bodoh dan hanya dapat membuat dirinya malu. Jadi aku harap kau mengerti." Kata Chitoge nada sarkatis membuat harga diri Raku sebagai pemuda populer hancur berantakan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chitoge segera meninggalkan Raku yang kini sudah bangkit dari tempatnya berlutut dan memperhatikan Chitoge yang kin menjauh dari pandangannya. Banyak orang menaruh rasa prihatin pada Raku setelah ia menerima penolakan dari Chitoge.

"Lihat saja! aku akan mendapatkanmu." Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Raku. Kemudian mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang yang akan membantu rencanannya untuk mendapatkan gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kau gila!" itulah kalimat pertama yang di dengar Chitoge saat ia menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada sahabatnya—Seishirou Tsugumi. "Kau sudah menyukainya cukup lama dan kau bilang kau tidak menginginkannya."

Chitoge memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara perempuannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin menjawab ya tetapi—" Chitoge tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menyesal karena telah menolak pemuda populer yang sudah ia sukai sejak ia pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau tahu, gadis tercantik di sini saja tidak dapat mendapatkan hati Ichijo dan kau dengan mudah menolak dirinya." Ucapan Seishirou membuat Chitoge merasa lebih bersalah dan sangat menyesal. "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Lalu apa yang harus kau perbuat?" Chitoge menyalurkan rasa sesaknya dengan memeluk sahabatnya yang kini berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit keajaiban." Seishirou melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah sahabatnya yang kini menekuk dan penuh rasa penyesalan.

Saat Chitoge sedang menyesali perbuatannya yang telah melewatkan kesempatannya untuk bersama dengan Raku, sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal memenuhi ruang pendengarannya.

"Permisi," Raku—pemuda itu meminta izin pada Seishirou yang bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi disekitarnya. Raku mendorong Chitoge ke tembok yang tak jauh di belakangnya.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dengan lembut di bibir Chitoge. Raku berhasil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Chitoge yang membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam. Sebuah ciuman ringan yang penuh akan rasa cinta seorang Raku terhadap Chitoge. Bukan sebuah ciuman yang penuh napsu.

"Apa yang—" Raku menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Chitoge. Menyuruh gadis berambut pirang itu untuk terdiam. Ia akan berbicara dan ia tidak ingin Chitoge memotong ucapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Chitoge," sahut Raku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku harap kau mendengar ucapan yang aku utarakan padamu."

"Kau—"

"Cukup, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau menyela ucapanku," Raku menyela seraya memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Chitoge langsung terdiam ketika melihat tatapan Raku yang menurutnya mengerikan.

Raku berbicara. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menolakku tadi tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu." Raku memegangi tangan Chitoge. "Entah apa yang membuatmu menolakku. Tetapi kau perlu tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu meski kau keras kepala dan kompetitif karena kau memang begitu adanya dan aku menyukai setiap yang ada pada dirimu. Dan kau adalah seorang gadis cantik yang membuat orang tergila-gila padamu." Akui Raku dengan jujur.

Mata Chitoge terperangkap dalam pesona Raku. Mereka saling berpandangan selama sedetik hingga akhirnya Chitoge menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, dan aku suka bagaimana kau menghabisi aku seperti tadi. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, serasa kau membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri dan masuk dalam pesonamu dan mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu." Raku melanjutkan ucapannya setelah ia mengambil jeda dalam ucapannya. "Kau tahu, kau selalu berpikir kau begitu berbeda dengan lingkungan di sini. Tetapi sebenarnya kau sedang menjadi dirimu sendiri." Raku menatap Chitoge dengan lembut.

Chitoge hanya terdiam, ia tidak berani untuk membuka mulutnya dan bahkan untuk berucap sedikit pun. Ia terhanyut dengan untaian kata-kata yang keluuar dari mulut pemuda yang ia idam-idamkan.

"Dan cara kau memandangku. Maksudku kau seolah-olah memberikan suatu kehangatan dari tatapanmu. Dan yang paling penting dari itu semua. Aku senang menjadi diriku sendiri saat berada di dekatmu." Ucapan Raka terdengar tulus membuat jantung Chitoge berlonjak-lonjak dan dia menggigit bibirnya sedikit. Terlihat manis di mata Raku.

Mereka terdiam, Chitoge memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke Raku. Mereka saling memandangi. Raku mencondongkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chitoge. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bergerak. Hingga Raku memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Chitoge dan ia mundur selangkah.

"Oowwww!" Sorak-sorai penonton yang melihat Raku yang sedang mengutarakan perasaannya dan jangan lupakan mereka yang sedang merekam adegan romantis yang mengalahkan adegan Rose dan Jack di film Titanic.

"Sudah kalian dapatkan itu?" Tanya Raku pada teman-temannya yang ia suruh untuk merekam momen romantis yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Chitoge.

"Ya, sudah. Kita mendengar setiap katanya. Kita akan mengirimnya ke Youtube." Jawab mereka dengan bangga.

"Sekarang terserah kau." Ucap Raku pada Chitoge. Raka menarik bibirnya ke belakang, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Chitoge mengigit bibirnya, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Raku meninggalkan Chitoge yang saat ini terdiam di tempatnya. Sebelum Raku benar-bener pergi, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Chitoge.

"Aku harap kau memikirnya dengan kepala dingin." Raku mengedipkan matanya dan pergi dari sana.

"Sei, apa aku bermimpi? Tolong cubit aku," ucap Chitoge yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sebuah kejutan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sedikit pun.

"Awww! Ini sakit," seru Chitoge kesakitan. Ia mengusap lengannya yang dicubit oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yang menyuruhku," ucap Seishirou datar. Tidak memperdulikan Chitoge yang merengut sebal padanya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu karena hari ini aku sedang bahagia. Lalu Sei, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chitoge menepuk kedua pipinya perlahan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan keajaibanmu. Dan itu terserah padamu." Saran Sei singkat.

"Kau tidak membantuku sama sekali." Chitoge memajukan bibirnya, membuat dirinya semakin terlihat manis. "Hey kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chitoge saat melihat sahabatnya meninggalkan dirinya yang masih menjadi objek tatapan dari orang-orang yang penasaran dengan perempuan yang dicintai oleh Raka—pemuda populer di kampus mereka.

Dan di hari itu, hidup percintaan Chitoge berubah. Keajaiban baru saja datang kepadanya dan ia akan menemui Raka dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya. Ya, hanya ada perasaan cinta untuk seorang pemuda bernama Raku Ichijou.

**The End**


End file.
